One Piece: Trafalgar Luffy
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: What if when Trafalgar Law was 6 he found an infant Monkey D. Luffy and decided to take her in as his little sister/assistant? Warning: Fem!Luffy Fanfic, more inside, rated T for safety. Pairings, if any, are undecided.-
1. Prologue: Hello Luffy

A/N. So here yet another one of my One Piece Fanfic ideas. And wish me luck, because is seems all my ideas are sucking on ice right now.

Summary: What if when Trafalgar Law was 6 he found an infant Monkey D. Luffy and decided to take her in as his little sister/assistant?

Warning: Fem!Luffy Fanfic with different Devil Fruit, Luffy does not act like a complete idiot in this. Seriously, I don't think canon Luffy is actually as dumb as he acts. Devil Fruit will be explained at the end of the chapter, unless I forget. Sorry in advance if Law seems a bit OOC. (Or a lot. Depends on how bad you think it is.) Anyways, please enjoy and tell me what you think.

Luffy is about 10 months old in this first chapter. Oh, and before I forget, Law hasn't eaten his Devil Fruit yet.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Porlogue: Hello Luffy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An island in the North Blue-<strong>

He was tired of it, really he was tired. And not just physically, mentally too. He could still remember it. The day his whole life changed.

He could still remember it, the blood, the screaming, the fire. The fire and blood were the most vivid of his memories of that day. It was a nightmare, and he was mentally still trapped in it.

He had lost all of his family, both his mother and his father, in that horrible attack. They had been docters when they were alive, and boy was Law proud of them. Or had been. Now they weren't around to make Law proud. They were gone, dead, just like all the others from his village. All brutally killed by marines. He wouldn't forgive them, not ever. He'd make sure they all payed, but he had to get stronger first.

He didn't how he would go about doing that. So the first thing on his list, was getting his priorities straight. He'd find out how to get stronger first, then he'd go about becoming strong enough. And last, he'd hunt down the murderers that had killed his family and friends. But then what would he do after that? Meh, he'd figure it out when he finally got that far. He had more important things to worry about.

_Waah! Waaaah!_

Like he had said before, he had more important things to worry about.

Like what the hell was a baby doing in this godforsaken jungle. He was no longer on the island where his village used to be, and from what he could understand, this island was, for as far as he could tell, uninhabited. Appearently there was life here besides himself.

More crying. He needed to find that baby, maybe it had family, unlike him. They'd probably be worried. But wait. _'What kind of family leaves a baby all by themselves?'_

Yep, he defintely needed to check this out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later-<strong>

It had taken him awhile to find the source of the wailing, but he found it. A baby, a baby girl from the looks of it, was laying in a basket, floating precariously in the water. He fished the basket, baby and all, out of the salty water and brought it to dry land. Again, he had to ask, what was a baby doing floating in the ocean?

"Hey there. My names Law, Trafalgar Law." The baby ceased crying immediately and started giggling happily, obviously glad to see a human face. "For someone who had to be fished out of the ocean, you sure are a happy baby." Law found himself saying to the baby. He offered his finger, and the baby grabbed hold of it, her grip so tight, Law wasn't completely sure if he could ever get his finger back. The baby giggled at his expression again, easily entertained just be the faces he was making.

"So what's your name huh? Let's see. And no grabbing my hat." he warned the infant, not completely sure if she would understand him or not. She must have, as she only squirmed slightly as he reached into the basket to see if he could find the child's name somewhere in or on it. She mae no move to grab his hat, though she looked like she wanted to, a lot.

"Well at least you listen." Law stated absentmindedly. He was wondering why in the world he would be talking to an infant. She couldn't have been much older then 10 months. She couldn't understand him yet, let alone talk.

The baby made another noise, before performing what Law could only describe as rolling half-way over, revealing a name sewn into her blanket.

"Well, hello. Maybe you can understand what I'm saying." Law said as he looked at the infant. She gave a drooly smile, causing Law to wrinkle his nose up, which only resulted in another entertained giggle from the baby. "You're just full of laughs...Luffy." The baby looked at him at the last part.

"So your name is Luffy, huh? Doesn't sound like a girl's name, more like a boy...'Least in my head it does. But you seem to like your name." Law looked at the baby, before carefully picking her up. Luffy giggled a bit louder then she had been doing before. She was even more happy, as she even bothered to smile, this time minus the drool, which was temperarily substituted for a spit bubble that made Luffy giggle even more. "Yep, definitely a happy baby." Law said with a nod. He carefully moved her so that she was sitting in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. She gave a tired yawn, before slowly beginning to nod off.

"Hey, no falling asleep just yet!...Where's your family huh?" Law asked with a sigh, "Don't they care that you're missing?" Luffy shuffled a bit, giving another yawn before cooing slightly.

"All alone huh? Just like me...Well not anymore!" Law said determinedly. "I'll be your big brother, and you can be my little sister. That way, we're not alone anymore. We'll be each other's family." Law nodded his head as Luffy looked at him. Her big brown eyes showing that she was tired, but still paying attention to him. Suddenly she began making noises, which became slightly clearer the harder she tried.

"L-L-L-Law...B-Br-Bro-Brother..." She giggled before settling back down into what had become a very comfy position. Soon her breathing evened out, leaving Law alone to his thoughts.

"I thougth babies weren't supposed to be able to talk until they were twelve months old at least, and it's not even supposed to be elligible...Oh well. Better a smart baby then no baby, I guess." Law stated as he carefully picked Luffy up again, gently laying her back down into the basket, before picking it up and going off into the forest again. He'd need to find food soon. Luffy would be hungry when she woke up from her sleep, or was she taking a nap?

Anyways, it looks like he had to reassese his priorities.

First things first, raise Luffy. Revenge could wait, heck, Law could care less about it now. He would never forgive the marines for what they did, but right now, Law had more important things to worry about. His new little sister needed him. He could do without his revenge, as long as she was okay.

* * *

><p>AN. Ok! I know I told you guys I would tell you what Luffy's Devil Fruit is at the end of the chapter, but since it wasn't mentioned in this chapter, I decided that I would wait until it was actually mentioned in the story itself to tell you about it. So please hold off on any Devil Fruit questions until then.

Now if you'll excuse me, it's 22 after five in the morning, and I haven't gotten any sleep since 1 0' clock yesterday, I think. Good night, thank you for reading, and please review! See ya, oh and hope you guys enjoyed the story!


	2. Episode 1: Trafalgar Luffy

A/N. Ok, here the first episode, and second chapter. Enjoy! And thanks for reviewing guys! Speaking of which, time for review replies!

To XFire-Devil23: Thanks! Now to your question. Good guestion, and actually, I haven't completely decided on that yet. Sabo and Ace will make appearences in the story, or at least I will try to have them make appearences in the story. At the very least they'll be mentioned. Garp, is a whole different story all together. I think he'll make an appearence, I just don't know when, or even if I will put him in the story. So yeah. sorry but I;m not finished completely working that out. Thanks for the review though, and glad you find it interesting, enjoy the rest please!

To Rell: Thanks, and that is also a very good question. So here's my answer, I have this idea stuck in my head, where usually if you find a baby, and there is no sign of the parents being anywhere, and it looks like without a doubt, that the baby has been abandoned, usually in these cases, the baby is in some sort of basket, near buried under a bunch of warm comfy blankets, plus a note. But I left the note out because I didn't think it would last the ocean and still be elligible reading. I'm not sure if this really happens in real life, but you never know, it probably does though, things just don't turn out all happy fun fun all the time.

To xXBorn-A-PirateXx: Thanks, and Law is six years old, I stated that in the author's note in the beginning. That's okay though, but I should tell you that in advance that usually you can find most of the information for the story inside the author's notes, if they're not there, it's either because I forgot, or I didn't find it important. If something is in bold, underlined, italisized, any of that or I put it after something with a colin at the end, then that means it is important that you read it, unless it's the summary, you can skip over that if you want. Anyways, thanks again for the review and enjoy!

To HeartOfNewcastle: Thanks and glad you thought it was so cute. Thanks again for the review and enjoy!

To TheBlackSeaReaper:Glad you love it and all very good questions. Garp, I'm not sure about, and neither am I about Dragon. The way I'm pulling this is Dragon's the one who allowed Law to raise Luffy as his little sister, Garp doesn't even know she exists. Ace and Sabo will appear, or at least be mentioned. I haven't completely planned this out yet, but anyways, thanks for the review and enjoy!

To BrokenBridges: Thanks and glad you liked it! From what I understand, it seems that Law and Luffy have a sort of friendly rivalry/understanding or something like that. Luffy makes soem strange friends...And glad that somebody agrees with me on the fact that though insane he may be, Luffy is far from stupid. And yeah, he's too cool to be as dumb as he acts. Enjoy

To Everybody else: Thanks for reading!

Ok! Now that that is done, time for summary and disclaimer!

Episode Summary: Law and Luffy over the past 11 years! Enjoy!

Patience is crap today, and as a result, there will be a lot of timeskips. I will be telling you their ages for the particular scenes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Trafalgar Luffy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Law: 9 years old<strong>

**Luffy: 2 years old**

* * *

><p>Luffy was smart, Law knew that. He made it his personal mission to tell her that every single day, because lord knew nobody else understood that. The other kids kept calling her stupid, and the adults treated her like any other child her age, like she couldn't understand half of what they were saying. But Luffy understood, she had understood him when she was an infant, and without a doubt, could understand them as well.<p>

So it really pissed Law off when Luffy, his little sister, had come up to him one day, and asked,

"Nii-kun...I'm I stupid?" Law blinked, and then blinked some more, before he got down to Luffy's eye level, and spoke to her.

"Luffy, who told you that?"

"Some boys in town said I was stupid. So am I?"

Law sighed, making a silent note to himself to beat up whoever it was that had called his little sister an idiot.

"Luffy, you are not and never will be stupid. You may act like it, but you are not stupid."

"But Law...The adults talk to me like I am."

"Their dumb! Luffy listen to me." He picked up his younger sister and placed her in his lap. "You are smart, you are not and never will be an idiot. Everyone else, all those people who can't see just how brilliant you are, they are all the dumb ones. Do you understand Lu?" Luffy was silent, thinking over his words, before nodding.

"Yeah, I am smart. Not stupid, everyone else is, 'cept Nii-kun. Nii-kun can see that I'm smart." Law smiled, that was why Luffy was smart. She would remember what he said, she understood. She learned, and absorbed the things that were taught to her like a sponge.

She was smart, not dumb. And Law would always be there to tell her that.

"Law?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I keep it?" Luffy suddenly brought out a white polar bear cub. It cooed as Luffy grinned mischievously. "Well?"

"Fine..." Luffy gave a very girly squel as she jumped up and down. "We need to name him." Law said, having noticed that it was indeed a boy bear, and knowing Luffy, if he didn't point out the gender, she'd call him a she and give him a really girly name.

"A boy huh...Bepo." She stated simply. Law thought for a moment before grinning,

"Yeah, Bepo's a good name." To this day, he still doesn't know how she got that bear and where.

* * *

><p><strong>Law: 12 years old<strong>

**Luffy: 6 years old**

* * *

><p>Law had never expected it. Really he hadn't. How was he supposed to know that when he left Luffy alone with nothing to do, for four or so hours, she would read every single book in the house. Including the dictionaries, especially the ones with all the medical terms in it that he was sure that though Luffy was smart (Luffy would always be smart.), he didn't think she would be able to understand all the words in it. Most of them she still couldn't pronounce.<p>

"Luffy...Did you really read every single book in the house?" Law aksed warily, not even he could do that. And in under four hours no less.

"Yep, we need new books." Law just nodded. His sister was far smarter then he realized initially. Maybe he out to have one of those IQ tests done on her...Nah. Too much trouble, besides, Luffy wouldn't sit still for it.

"I'm smart, right Nii-kun?" Law smiled at Luffy, helping her stand up.

"Yes Luffy, you are very smart."

"What about Bepo?" Law chuckled, somehow,t hey had taught the bear cub to talk human language. He was smart too.

"Bepo's smart too." Law answered, "Where is Bepo Lu?" Luffy blinked, which was never a good sign.

"Uh...i think I lost him in the kitchen." Law blanched as he stood up. Time to go bear hunting, no pun intended.

"To the kitchen!" Luffy declared from behind him, before summarily leaping onto his back, finger pointed in whatever direction she pleased. "Mush puppy!"

"I'm not a dog Lu."

"You could at least pretend..." Luffy said pathetically. Law sighed before making sure his sister wouldn't fall off while he was giving her her piggy back ride.

"Time to find Bepo, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Law: 14 years old<strong>

**Luffy: 8 years old**

* * *

><p>Law had been studying to be a doctor, he still was. But he was thinking of maybe going for another profession too, something he could do while still being a doctor. His siter was obsessed with Pirates, where she had heard of them, he had no idea. But she kept going on, and on, and on about how she was going to be "King of the Pirates". It was amusing, but he knew that despite her age, she was dead serious.<p>

Luffy was always serious when she talked about her dreams. They were important to her after all, and Law ould never joke about it, at least, most of the time he wouldn't.

"Hey Nii-kun?"

"Yeah Lu?" Law was currently busy, dissecting a dead frog his sister had brought back from one of her adventures in the forest, how she hadn't gotten eaten yet was a mystery to him.

"What are you gonna be when you grow up?"

"A doctor." he said.

"What else?"

"Waht do you mean?" Luffy laughed, as if it was the silliest question she had ever heard. She was still a happy baby, or rather, a happy child.

"You can still be a doctor, but you could also be something else at the same time. Like a...Like a pirate doctor!" Luffy stated after some thought.

"A pirate doctor?"

"Yeah, a pirate doctor. It's a doctor who's also a pirate!"

"Ah..." Law went back to his dissection when he head the sound of somebody eating fruit, wait a minute, they didn't have fruit at the house. "Luffy what are you...Oh no..."

"What?" Luffy asked after she had eaten the fruit.

"Luffy...What did you just eat?" Luffy got out of her seat and went to go find some blank paper. She came back, and drew a picture. It was a far better way for her to explain things to her brother, she wasn't good when it came to explaining things with words. It got confusing.

Law's eyes widened at the picture she had drawn. There were swirls all over it, and it was a very odd color. Last time Law had checked though, the only type of fruits out there with swirls and odd colors, were Devil Fruits.

"Luffy are you sure that was what you ate?" Luffy nodded, no doubt. "Luffy! You jsut ate a Devil Fruit! Now you can't swim! And lord knows what ability that thing gave you!" Law immediately got up and went to calm down his now panicking sister. He sighed as Luffy calmed down. She caused trouble. She was smart, and his little sister, but she caused trouble. Then again, that's what made Luffy, Luffy. His littler sister, and he wouldn't replace her for the world.

"B-but Nii-kun..."

"Shh, it's okay. Well, you can't be a good pirate unless you know how to swim...But then again, you still can. Since when has not being able to do something ever stopped you right?" Law asked as he gave his youngersister a pat on the head. "We'll just have to make you a pirate that never falls over board right?" Luffy brightened visibly, now smiling with the surety that she oculd sitll become a great pirate.

"Yeah!"

"Now where'd you get that fruit, huh?" Luffy looked a bit guilty but answered,

"I stole it."

"From who?"

"Some idiot marines who weren't payi8ng attention. And actually, I stole two Devil Fruits. I only ate one of them though."

"Ha! Figures. So where's the other?"

"Right here." she handed it to him.

"How about I keep this? Who knows, maybe I'll eat it one day, then we can both have Devil Fruit powers." Luffy nodded enthusiastically. Law was joking when he had said that last part, that is until he actually ate it. How was he supposed to know that he'd accidently swallow it whole in his sleep. He's lucky he didn't choke. It's a good thing Luffy had taught Bepo the heinlich manuever.

* * *

><p><strong>Law: 17 years old<strong>

**Luffy: 11 years old**

* * *

><p>Law smirked. He couldn't help it. His Devil Fruit powers were amazing, and he had pretty good control over them, his little sister also had hers down as best as she could at the moment. What was funny though, was Luffy's ability, though it hadn't stemmed from a Devil Fruit, to cause people to sorely underestimate her. She may be eleven years old, but dang if she didn't pack a punch.<p>

"So I guess now we get this nice submarine, right?" The man they had been fighting was a snob, stand-offish and filthy rich. He had bought a nice submarine, and it just so happened that Law needed a ship. Law had decided to become a pirate, and still keep his dream profession as a doctor. Luffy had at some point altered her dreams so that instead of her becoming "King of the Pirates", she'd make her big brother Pirate King. Law didn't care what she did as long as she was safe and happy.

But really, this man should have known. It wasn't a bright idea to insult a little sister, especially when her big brother was around. Bepo stood next to Luffy, nibbling on his paw slightly, before speaking,

"We're taking the ship now-"

"AAHH! Talking be-GAH!" Luffy blinked, arm outstretched from throwing the well aimed wrench that had rebounded off the idiot rich man's head, a decent and effective way to shut him up.

"Sorry." Bepo apologized again, only to be swatted upside the head by Luffy.

"Don't apologize! Bepo is smart, that man's just jealous!" Bepo nodded as he watched Law check the man's head for any serious injuries.

"Well, no visible problems...Let's just go before we get blamed for murder, when the guy's not really dead to begin with. Luffy see if you can get the submarine started. We're leaving." Luffy gave a mock salute before clambering aboard the submarine, Bepo following shortly after her. "See you Rich Guy-ya. Thanks for the sub!" Law called as he boarded as well. The hatchet closed and not soon after, the submarine sank below the ocean.

* * *

><p>AN. Thanks for reading, and if you're wondering about Luffy's Devil Fruit, it's actually very simple. Luffy's Devil Fruit is Paramecia Class, it's actually the same fruit Sabo has in my One Piece: The Birds of Flame fanfic. The Walk Walk Fruit. Luffy can walk or run, basically manuever across any surface as if were flat land, even water. If she wanted to, and you know she does this repeatedly, she could even walk upside down.

So yeah anyways, please review and thanks again for reading! See ya!


End file.
